Beginnings
by Nikolina
Summary: What do Quidditch and Ginny have in common? Harry loves them both. Read and see how they all come together.
1. The Weasley Championship

A/N: I was going to make this one huge story with Voldemort and H/G, but now I've decided to split them up into two

A/N: I was going to make this one huge story with Voldemort and H/G, but now I've decided to split them up into two. So this is kind of fluffity. Hope you like…R/R anyways! This is a revised version of 'Graham Cracker Mush.' I changed it from 6th year to 5th for more room. A few new scenes. And a title (if you hadn't noticed).

Disclaimer: I don't own squat. Everything belongs to JK, who is a genius. This applies for the whole story.

Beginnings 

_'There once was a man from Lazoo._

_He dreamed he was eating his shoe. _

_He awoke with a moo_

_And found his dream had come true.'_

_~Gary, Spongebob Squarepants_

Chapter 1-The Weasley Championship 

Most of the Weasley family, (plus a few honorary members) were engaged in the 'First Annual Weasley Championship Challenge.' This was when the family split up into two teams to play a game of quidditch-one consisted of Ron, Harry, Percy, Bill and they had even got Mr. Weasley to play. The other team was made up of Ginny, Fred and George, Lee Jordan, and Charlie. Each team even had a 'cheerleader'. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were cheering and clapping in between their conversations and tea. At the moment, the 'Wease' team was ahead (Ginny's) to the 'Ley' team (Harry's). 

Harry was circling around looking for the 'snitch,' which was nothing more than an enchanted yellow apple. He was watching the game below, where Ginny had the 'quaffle' (a ball from Mr. Weasley's collection of muggle things-this one was called a rugby ball) and was trying to dodge Percy. Just as she got past him, Mr. Weasley caught her off guard and stole the quaffle from her.

"Go Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the ground. Mr. Weasley sped as fast as she could towards the goal, but was intercepted from underneath by the twins. They got the ball and headed towards the hoops. They took a shot on Ron, who managed to save it, and passed it to Bill, who flew by Ginny, so close her hair blew away from her face. Just as Lee caught up to him, he passed it to Percy, who took a shot at the goal, and scored. 

If Harry caught the 'snitch,' his team could win. Harry searched even harder. This version of the snitch was a lot harder to find than a regular one, because it wouldn't glimmer as much as a regular snitch. Charlie was the seeker for the 'Wease' team, and had been looking too. Harry saw a yellow apple, but couldn't decide if it was the one. He decided to go towards it casually and cautiously, in case it wasn't. 

_'Wouldn't that be embarrassing' _Harry thought to himself. '_I find the snitch and it's nothing more than a wormy apple-that would be just great.'_ Harry was getting closer to the apple when Charlie sped past him, but going the opposite direction. Harry whipped around; squinting to see what Charlie was speeding towards. Low and behold, right under Ron's broom was a floating apple. Harry kicked his broom into gear, knowing he could take Charlie's old Shooting Star with his Firebolt. He sped under the twins, and then over Mr. Weasley. He was just catching up with Charlie when Ginny took a shot at the goal, and Ron knocked the apple away when he went down to try and block the quaffle. Harry screeched to a halt, knowing he didn't have to rush anymore. 

Now he had to wait for his team to score again before he could get the snitch, as Ginny had scored on an amazing shot. 

Ron was taking the quaffle down now, and he had just pulled a fake on both Fred and George, and was speeding towards the goal. He could have easily taken a shot, but passed it off to Percy, who, catching Lee off guard, scored. 

When Bill got the quaffle next, Fred and George 'accidentally' blocked his path, sending him careening towards the ground. Things were getting rough on their version of a pitch. Harry decided he better find that snitch before things (besides most of the players' hair) got too fired up. He looked around desperately. Then a beautiful thing happened. Right behind Charlie, the snitch was floating, almost to tease him. Harry had to get over there before Charlie noticed. He tried to not be noticeable as he crept up behind Charlie (if that is possible on a broom). When he got about 10 feet away, the suspense was killing him-so he just sped as fast as his broom could go, arm outstretched. He was so close! And then he felt his hand close around the apple. Charlie turned just as Harry got the apple a surprised look on his face. 

"I got it! I got it!" Harry yelled. Ron pretty much collided with him, and was very happy. He acted like Harry had just won the quidditch cup for him. All the members of the 'Wease' team had a glum look on their face as they realized the 'Ley' team had won. They walked back across the clearing to the Burrow. Their glum faces were lessened when they saw the meal that Mrs. Weasley had prepared for all of them.

As they ate the dinner cooked by Mrs. Weasley, the boys were going back over the previous match in a play-by-play recap manner. 

"Did you see the way Harry got the snitch?! If Charlie had only turned around-" at this Charlie looked down at his plate "-then they would have won!" Ron exclaimed. 

"Yeah, yeah we know! You've only gone over it about a thousand times!" Ginny said, her face reddened in frustration. 

"Okay, okay, sorry," Ron said through his food. 

All grudges were forgotten when they saw the dessert that Mrs. Weasley had made. Crème Brule with powdered sugar on top.

When dinner was through, everyone retired to bed. 

"That was really fun," Harry said as he put on his pajamas. 

"I know…now this is definitely a family tradition. Generations and generations of Weasleys will play." 

Harry chuckled. "For sure." With that, Harry took off his glasses, and Ron blew out the candles. They were both out almost instantly. Downstairs, however, Hermione couldn't sleep. She decided to go downstairs and get a glass of water.

So…sorry about the cliffhanger *coughYEAHRIGHTcough*. This is quite possibly the shortest first chapter ever. Then again, this story is pretty short. Too bad…keep reading!


	2. Midnight Meetings

Chapter 2-Midnight Meetings 

**Chapter 2-Midnight Meetings ******

****

Hermione walked down to the kitchen, and to her surprise, there was already someone there. 

"Ginny?!" Hermione whispered. Ginny was standing on a chair, looking in a cabinet, and the presence of someone else surprised her, and she jumped, making her chair wobble. After trying to balance, Ginny fell to the floor. She turned to see who it was. 

"Ginny…are you okay?" Hermione asked. 

"Oh…yes…you just gave me a fright." Ginny was standing back up. 

"Whatcha looking for?" 

"Oh, just graham crackers…have you ever had graham crackers and warm milk?" Hermione shook her head. "Oh you have to try it…whenever I can't sleep, it puts me right out. Here, I'll make some." 

Hermione looked doubtful. "I think I will just make myself a cup of tea, if that's alright." Ginny frowned jokingly.

After brewing her tea, Hermione sat down with Ginny, who was snarfing down her graham crackers and milk. 

"So Gin, how are things?" Hermione asked, sipping her tea. "Good," Ginny replied after swallowing. "I'm looking forward to my fourth year. What about you…and Ron…are you two happy?" he took another bite of her mush.

"I've never been happier," Hermione said with a genuine smile. This made Ginny smile too. Ron and Hermione, after many months of liking each other, had finally started a relationship and had been together since. "He keeps me from getting too serious."

They continued their girl talk until both Hermione's tea and Ginny's mush were gone. They exchanged goodnights and headed for their rooms. 

As Ginny fell asleep, she was thinking about Ron and Hermione. 

_'I wish I were as happy and in love like they are'._ Ginny sighed. '_Oh well…life's not perfect._ _Like I need a lesson in that'! _She shuddered to think about the Chamber of Secrets again. And Tom Riddle. She had let him charm her. She was easily charmed. Ginny double sighed, and then her mind drifted to Harry. '_I will always like him. But I have given up all hope of him noticing me. His loss..' _

She rolled over, triple sighed, and went to sleep. 

The next night, it was Lee who couldn't sleep. For some reason, listening to Fred and George snore in unison just wasn't soothing enough to make him fall asleep. He decided to get a glass of water, or a cup of tea or something. 

As Lee walked in, Ginny was standing by the counter, already pouring the milk into her sloosh. As Lee walked in, he stopped and took a breath. 

'_Whoa. When did sweet little Ginny turn into this…this…beautiful woman?' _Lee thought to himself. '_Stop…you can't check out your best friends' little sister.'_ Lee did his best to busy himself in looking for the glasses.

"Need something?" Ginny put the milk away and sat down at the table.

"Erm…I was…just…looking" Lee's voice cracked "for a glass of water." Lee blushed a little in spite of himself.

"Oh…well the glasses are in that cabinet right above you." Lee got his water and drank it as fast as he could, eager to get back upstairs. 

"Thanks Ginny. Goodnight." And with that Lee hurried up the stairs, embarrassed. 

When Lee left, Ginny was just finishing her mush. '_I could've sworn that Lee was checking me out. That's a new one.' _Ginny still couldn't help but smile to herself. She put her bowl in the sink and went up to bed.

School was starting in only a couple of days. Everyone had already gotten their school supplies and now were trying to squeeze the most out of the summer. For Ginny, this was sleeping as late and as much as possible. Most everyone else was spending the day outside and playing quidditch. 

That night, as Ginny was preparing her graham cracker sleeping remedy, Harry lay in bed upstairs, tossing, unable to sleep. He walked down, not really knowing what he was going to do when he got there. To his surprise, Ginny was already down there, eating some brown…mush stuff.

"Hi Harry," Ginny greeted, her mouth full. Harry's stomach did a little flip flop. 

'_Since when does my stomach do this for Ginny?'_ Harry tried to shake it off, and went and sat down. 

"Hi…what is that?" Harry looked half confused and half disgusted. 

"Well, this is just something that helps me sleep…it's only graham crackers and warm milk. You want some?" Ginny scooped up a spoonful and put it next to Harry's mouth. Harry reluctantly took it into his mouth. Harry slowly swallowed. The back of his neck was burning.

"Mmm…that is pretty good." Harry smiled after he swallowed. Ginny blushed, realizing that she had just spoon-fed Harry. She took the spoon away quickly, stirring her graham cracker mush. There was an awkward silence between them for a couple of minutes. 

Finally, Harry got up, drank a glass of water, and said goodnight to Ginny before walking upstairs. He hoped Ginny hadn't seen him blush, though oddly, he kind of hoped she did. 

Ginny was so embarrassed that she could imagine her face was at least twice as red as her hair was. She finished off her bowl, mad at herself, and then went to bed.

The next morning, everyone had woken up early to get ready to go to King's Cross station. Mr. Weasley had gotten a type of muggle car called a 'SUV' from the ministry. It was this huge thing with big wheels, but everyone fit comfortably, so no one had any complaints. 

Once they had gotten on the Hogwarts Express, they looked for a spare compartment. Hermione decided she wasn't going to sit with the prefects because she wanted to be with Ron. They finally found one near the end of the train. Rain drops the size of Hagrid's tears splattered on the window as they took off. Once the train started off, Hermione got out her books and started reading, Ron and Harry started a game of Exploding Snap, and Ginny went off to look for her friends in other compartments. She found Colin Creevy and talked to him for a while. The cart came by with sweets a plenty. Ginny just got a pumpkin pasty. She could see that the scenery was getting more and more dense and wild, which meant they were getting close to Hogwarts, so she decided to go back to her compartment and put her robes on. Just as she got into her compartment, the train lurched and she tripped, and fell backwards, the side of her head hitting the armrest with a sickening thunk.

Ginny came to, rubbing her eyes, and tried to sit up. She felt extreme pain on the side of her head, so she lay back down. She opened her eyes, and realized she was in the hospital wing. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all sitting there, with worried expressions on their faces, though Ron's was by far the most worried. 

"You took quite a fall," Harry said with an encouraging smile. Ginny weakly smiled back. 

"Do you think you can come back to the common room?" Ron asked."You've missed the feast, but 'Mione packed a sack for you." Ginny nodded, sitting up once again. Madame Pomfrey gave Ginny a potion for her pain, and then let her leave.

When Ginny got back to the common room, Hermione pulled out a sack of food. She ate it, under the supervision of Ron, Hermione, and Harry, and then Ron sent her to bed. 

The only problem was, she couldn't seem to sleep. The pain had subsided, but not totally gone away. She lay in bed for a long time, staring at the scarlet curtains, and then decided to go down to the common room. When she went down to the common room, she wasn't alone. Someone was sitting by the fire. It was Harry. Ginny stopped in her tracks. She stood there for a minute, then made up her mind and took a deep breath. She walked over and sat in an armchair next to Harry.

"Can't sleep?" 

Harry shook his head. His stomach did a twist. The firelight was bouncing off her cheeks, giving her face a heavenly glow. 

"Me neither. It's harder to fall asleep with out my graham cracker mush." She chuckled and Harry smiled. Then there was silence. And that's how it was. Each would steal looks at each other, and then turn to the fire quickly. Ginny caught Harry looking at her once, before he turned back, which made her smile, though she wasn't quite sure why.


	3. The Big Spill

Chapter 3-The Big Spill 

Chapter 3-The Big Spill 

Harry and Ginny continued to steal glances and looks at each other for the next couple of months. Especially at the particular morning's breakfast. Harry hoped Ron hadn't noticed, because he would probably shit a brick if his best friend and his sister had a relationship. Luckily, he was a bit preoccupied with other affairs-Hermione. They were making up after a row they had had the previous night. A lot.

Now even just the thought of Ginny, and her fiery mass of hair, the beautiful depths of brown that were her eyes, and her freckles made him blush. Harry loved her freckles. He then realized he was staring right at her, and quickly looked around to make sure that no one had seen him. 

Harry had to stop doing this. He was going to talk to her tomorrow after the Quidditch Final against Slytherin (which he was also nervous about). Harry wasn't quite sure what he was going to say to her, but he had a day to think about it, so he wasn't that worried…yet.

Ginny, who was at the other side of the table, was also thinking about Harry. 

'_What is he doing? He keeps staring at me…you'd think that he…' _Ginny gasped. '_What if?' _Ginny started to fidget. She tried not to get excited. '_If he…then…that means he must…' _Ginny couldn't help but smile a big, wide grin. 

All this time she thought Harry hadn't given her a second glance…but apparently…he had…given…lots of them. She flipped her hair with newfound confidence. She bit her lip to keep her eyes from looking at him. She wanted to jump up and dance on the table. Or sing. Or cry. Or laugh. She didn't know which. She finally decided on a little bit of payback. Ginny couldn't let Harry have her without a little bit of revenge for all that lost time. She looked at Harry, bit her lip, and twirled her hair around her finger. Harry shot a glance at her, and Ginny made eye contact. Harry blushed instantly, turning away, sticking his elbow into his goblet, spilling pumpkin juice. Ginny had to turn too, to keep Harry from seeing her giggling. 

Every time Ginny saw Harry that day, she did something to make Harry blush profusely. Once she walked so close to him that her hair dragged over his shoulder. _Slowly_. Excruciatingly slowly. Harry's face was at an extreme contrast with his emerald green eyes. Harry wanted to touch her hair, feel it between his fingers, so bad. He didn't know what to do. 

Ginny just smiled and said innocently, "Oh…I'm sorry Harry. I am so clumsy. Please don't be mad." She did her best puppy eyes. 

"That's…it's…that's okay," Harry managed to stammer out. Ginny pulled her hair off of Harry and kept walking. Harry just stood there for a minute, mouth hanging open, trying to comprehend what had happened.

That evening, Harry was trying to get his mind off of Ginny, and back on to the quidditch final tomorrow. This was a very important game. He tried to go over plays in his mind, and even got Ron away from Hermione to strategize with him as he was the new keeper. This helped a little. That is, until Harry remembered he had promised himself he was going to talk to Ginny tomorrow. Two huge things in one day.

He looked across the common room at Ginny and his face paled. What was he going to say? Would he tell her that he had wanted to be with her since the summer? That he wanted to wrap his fingers around her hair? Then he wanted…

'_Okay…this is going a bit too far.'_ Harry blushed._ 'I'm just going to ask her…What am I going to ask her?' _Harry finally just decided to play it by ear…what came to him he would say. Harry tried to get his mind back to quidditch…without much success. All he could think about was Ginny's hair, and Ginny's freckles, and her eyes. After daydreaming for a while, Harry decided to just go to bed, so he would at least look like he was trying to rest up for the big game. 

He was thinking about if his team could pull through, with an almost brand new team. Ron had taken Oliver Wood's place as keeper, and was very good. Alicia Spinnet had been injured, and Dean Thomas's little sister, Kari, was taking her place. Angelina Johnson was the new captain. And a tough one.They had practiced day in and day out. But it must have paid off, because they had beaten Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw easily, and were, after all, in the finals. Harry rolled over. He managed to keep his mind off of Ginny until he fell asleep. 

__

*+*

The next morning, Harry woke up earlier than usual. Even though he had been playing quidditch for five years, he was very nervous because they were playing Slytherin in the final. 

He polished his Firebolt, and by the time he was done, everyone else was up and down in the common room. Ron told him to go get his quidditch robes. As Harry headed upstairs, who else did he run into than Ginny. Harry blushed instantly, mumbling a sorry. Ginny was blushing a little as they made eye contact. They just stood there for a minute, each not knowing what to do even though they felt the same way about each other. 

Finally, Ginny said "Good Luck, Harry," and walked down the stairs. Harry went upstairs grinning and got his robes. Now he knew they would win. The team was already starting to head out of the portrait hole. Harry rushed to catch up with them. Down in the locker room, Harry put on his uniform robes. Angelinagave them a long pep talk, but wasn't nearly as serious as Oliver Wood had been. She could even joke.

"Now be easy on the Slytherins. We know we're better than them. Our chaser formations are as tight as tight gets. And our beaters…well…" She smiled at Fred who was his boyfriend. He winked. "Well, let's just say…they're…mediocre." She giggled. Fred and George put on looks of mock disgust. 

"What!? We're the best damned beaters around! Hmph. That's what I get for snogging the captain in the locker room." Fred put on a devilish grin as Angelina blushed. "Oops, did I say that out loud? My mistake." Everyone chuckled.

Angelina regained composure. "Now, seriously. We can get this one. Just do your best. Let's go!" She led the team out to the pitch. It was quite a spectacle. Way more than half of the field was totally decked in gold and scarlet, with banners flying, and they were cheering and screaming their lungs out. The other fourth or so was entirely green and silver, and booing the team as they walked out. Slytherin was already out on the field. 

Everyone got into their starting positions, and Madame Hooch releasedthe balls. Lee Jordan was serving as commentator.

"And Gryffindor possession…Johnson with the quaffle…Spectacular chaser. Very spectacular looking too"

"Lee, I'm telling you…" Professor McGonagall warned. 

"Sorry professor…Johnson passes to Bell, who pulls a move on the goalie, swooping under him and SCORE! Gryffindor 10-0!"

The Gryffindor side of the stands was erupting with cheer. Harry smiled, still squinting for the Snitch through the slight fog that had developed, since it had rained the previous night. Malfoy was following Harry as if they were hooked together by a short leash. 

"Slytherin's Schulz has the quaffle…and OH! Nicely aimed bludger George…Fred…one of you! Thomas grabs the quaffle, she passes it off to Johnson, who dodges a Slytherin beater, and oh! Nice fake Ange! She might take it all the way! OH! FOUL! THAT WAS OUT OF LINE! I'LL BEAT YOUR BLOODY HEADS IN YOU BAS--" 

"JORDAN!" 

"Sorry. Bad hit by Slytherin's Williams! Johnson sets up for her penalty shot and…YES! It's in…20-0 Gryffindor!" 

Harry was still circling around the pitch, with Malfoy in tow. He went tried to lose Malfoy by heading through where all of the action was going down. Harry ended up having to dodge a bludger and a whole bunch of Slytherin players. 

Just as he left the mayhem, he saw Kari Thomas score. Lee started to commentate again. 

"Slytherin's Schulz with the quaffle now. He dodges a bludger and passes it off to Williams…He takes a shot…it gets past Weasley…20-10 Gryffindor."

And it went on like this. It was a very tight game, even at 90-70. Gryffindor was still in the lead, and Lee was getting more and more excited by the minute. Harry could imagine him jumping all around the commentator's booth as he delivered his blow-by-blow commentary. 

"Bell with the quaffle, passes it off to Thomas, who narrowly avoids a bludger. She throws it, and the Slytherin goalie tips it, but it still goes in! Gryffindor 100-70!"

Thirty minutes later, Gryffindor had somehow managed to take the demanding lead of 230-70. Harry was desperately looking for the Snitch so they could end this game and go back to have a nice butterbeer celebration. It was starting to drizzle again, as it had on and off during the whole game. Gryffindor had just scored another goal. 

Just as they scored, Harry spotted a glint of light fluttering almost straight down, right amongst where the rest of the players were. Harry checked to see if Malfoy had noticed yet, and he hadn't. Harry kicked his broom into gear, diving almost perpendicular with the ground. He looked back, and Malfoy was leagues behind him. This game was in the bag. 

"Looks as if Potter has spotted the Snitch…Malfoy will never be able to catch up!" Lee was leaning so far out of the box it looked as if he would fall out.

Harry was only thirty feet away. He could almost feel the snitch fluttering in his hands. He was only twenty feet away when-CRACK!-Harry had been hit on the side of the head with a beater stick by a Slytherin. Harry had been knocked off his broom, and vaguely, as he fell, he could hear in the distance LeeJordan yelling 

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! SLIMY GITS! CAN'T WIN UNLESS THEY CHEAT! TAKING OUT THE SEEKER! OF ALL THE FOUL THINGS! I'LL-" Lee's commentation was interrupted both by Professor McGonagall yanking the microphone out of his hands, and Harry hitting the ground, passing out instantly.

Harry woke up in the Gryffindor Common Room, with only Hermione and Ginny looking over him. There was immense pain in his temple. He looked up to see Hermione, who was smiling that Harry had waken up. 

"You took a nasty spill out there. A Slytherin beater took a cheap shot at you and knocked you thirty feet to the ground. Madame Pomfrey wanted to bring you to the hospital wing, but we got you up here before she could say anything about it. Malfoy caught the snitch of course." Harry frowned. "But-we were ahead by 160 points…so we won!" Harry smiled and sat up. Joy flooded him. 

"I'm going to go get Ron…the team and most everyone is still out on the pitch. I'm going to go try and find him." Hermione smiled, and walked out of the portrait hole, leaving only Harry and Ginny.

They both watched Hermione leave, and then looked at each other. Harry waited for words to come to his mouth, but they never did. 

"Does it hurt too bad?" Ginny asked, putting a finger on his forehead, in between his scar and his gash. 

Harry's head hurt like bloody hell but--"No, it's not as bad as it seems." Harry weakly smiled up at Ginny. 

"Oh…well are you sure?" Ginny pushed a little where her finger was and Harry flinched, despite his best efforts. "That's what I thought." And with that, Ginny leaned over and kissed his forehead, near the gash. 

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" She asked, her face still very close to Harry's. "Here." Harry pointed to his nose. Ginny kissed it lightly. "And here," he said, pointing to his cheek. Ginny kissed his cheek. "Anywhere else?" Harry pointed to his lips. _Guess I didn't need those words anyway._

"I thought it would there the most," she said as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Harry put his arms around Ginny, his fingers just brushing the bottom of her locks. Harry was in heaven. Just as things were getting really fiery, the portrait hole swung open and Ron walked in. They both spotted him. In their minds, they both thought _The shit just hit the fan._


	4. Bruises and Butterbeer

Chapter 4-Bruises and Butterbeer 

Chapter 4-Bruises and Butterbeer 

Ron was frozen at the portrait hole entrance. He had a look of utter horror and shock on his face. Hermione, who was at his arm, looked happily surprised. Harry and Ginny stopped kissing, and they both blushed, but didn't pull away entirely. Harry still had his arm around Ginny, and Ginny was still very close to Harry. 

Ron's mouth was open, and it looked like he was trying to say something, but no sound was coming out. Finally, he managed to sputter out, almost whispering, "My baby sister…and my best friend?!" He stood there another moment, and then the realization of everything hit him with a pang. His face got redder and redder by the second, until his whole face was the same shade as his freckles. 

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?!" Ron turned to Ginny. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM!?" Harry was mumbling something about his head, but Ginny stood up, her face starting to get red too. The muscles in her face started to tense up, and anger started to enter her eyes, making them spark. 

"Ron Weasley, it is none of your business what I am doing with Harry. I shall do as I please." She tried to say this calmly, but there was an increasing touch of iciness on each word. And then she turned to Harry and kissed him again. Harry was caught by surprise, and Ginny put her hands on his face to cover the look from Ron. Ginny pulled away _very_ slowly. Harry had a very glazed look about him, and there was a little lopsided smile forming on his face as he straightened his glasses. 

Ron pointed at the two. "You….you…you just…" Ron couldn't seem to finish his sentence. 

"Yes," Ginny said, a little more calmly. "And you'll just have to get used to it, because nothing is going to change." Ron clenched his fists, making his knuckles white.

Now more Gryffindors were starting to trickle in, many with bottles of butterbeer. Everyone was cheering and laughing, and someone had hung a banner up that read "CONGRATULATIONS TO THE GREAT GRYFFINDORS!" The banner would then flash replays of great plays from the match. Ron was still standing at the portrait hole, and he looked steaming mad, but knowing Ginny's temper kept his mouth shut. He stomped over and sat in the far corner of the room. 

The festivities were getting into full swing now. There were toasts and clinking bottles all over the place. People were constantly coming up to Harry, patting him on the back, congratulating him, asking him about his head, and handing him buttbeers. He must have told a million people that he was fine, that it was just a scratch. Ginny stayed by his side, though she didn't say much, just taking the occasional sip of butterbeer. 

After a few bottles of butterbeer, everyone seemed to be in better spirits. Even Ron. Now when he shot glances at Harry and Ginny, they weren't so cold. They looked almost psychotic because his eyes would glare but he would try to smile a little. 

Later, when everyone started to head up to their dormitories, and after Harry and Ginny had both gone upstairs, Hermione went back over to Ron to try to comfort him. 

"Ron, they're in love. Can't you see the way they look at each other?" 

Ron mumbled, "It's just how we are." Hermione smiled, and kissed Ron on the forehead. Ron smiled a little too, but it was far away and looked forced. He was still piping mad that Harry had been kissing Ginny, but decided to give it a rest. 

Ron wouldn't talk to either Ginny or Harry for the next couple of days. He would avoid them in the halls, and wouldn't even acknowledge Harry's presence during class. 

Finally one day, Harry got sick of Ron ignoring him and after Charms he pulled him aside. "Let's talk." Ron nodded and they went over into the nearest classroom, the DADA room, and checked for Miss Delacour. They both just sat there, waiting for the other one to start. 

"Ron, I am in love with your sister." That was all Harry could think to say. 

"I know," Ron said weakly. Harry was surprised to see that Ron wasn't in the least bit mad. "It's just hard to get used to, you know?" Ron looked up at Harry and he nodded. There was silence.

"It's okay with me. But if you break her heart, or hurt her, or…" Ron looked at Harry seriously. 

"I would never hurt her." Harry's face was totally solemn.

"Promise?" 

"Promise." And with that Harry and Ron hugged, and then quickly pulled away, making sure that no one had seen it.

"I missed you man!" Ron said as he wiped away a fake tear. Harry chuckled and they walked out of the classroom into the corridor, both smiling.

*+*

Harry waited for Ginny to come down out of the girls' dormitories. Most everyone had gone down to the Great Hall already, and just as Harry was going to send Ron and Hermione down, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Harry's stomach went into a knot as he turned to the stairway. Harry gaped. There was an angel standing on the steps. Ron was even gaping. He hadn't realized how pretty Ginny had become. Ginny blushed a little. 

Hermione winked at Ginny and Harry and said, "C'mon Ron, let's go. We'll meet you two down there." 

Ron nodded and then added, "If you two are up here too long I will send Peeves up to see what you two are doing." Harry and Ginny grimaced to even think about Peeves catching them. They both nodded as Hermione and Ron walked out the portrait hole, smiling, arm in arm. 

Harry turned back to Ginny. She looked absolutely astounding. Her dress robes were a light, pastel green. It was a satiny material that played off the lights. Her hair looked beautiful too. There were two pieces pulled and twisted around to the back of her head. They were held together at the back with a small barrette that shimmered silver. Her face had a etheral glow to it that made her cheeks shimmer and sparkle. She had on a small silver necklace and a few small silver bracelets around her wrists. Harry's mouth was still hanging open and Ginny closed it with a kiss. She smiled at him. 

"Ready?" Harry smiled and nodded and they left the common room. 

When he got downstairs, Harry started to fidget. Dancing had never had been his favorite thing. During the quidditch season, Kari Thomas, who was quite flirtatious,had tried to teach him, without much progress

Ginny pulled him out on to the dance floor. This year Hogwarts had managed to book the Dragon Brothers, who were already playing. Harry was real stiff at first, but everything felt so perfect with Ginny in his arms, and he soon relaxed. Dancing wasn't so bad if it was like this.

"See, you aren't bad at all. You just need to relax," Ginny whispered. Harry smiled into her hair. 

After dancing for a while, Harry and Ginny went and sat down with Ron and Hermione. Hermione had tried to teach Ron to dance, but hadn't had as much luck as Ginny. They were already eating. After looking at the menu, Harry decided on the chicken. He said it into his plate and it appeared.

When everyone was finished with dinner, they all headed out to the dance floor again. Harry was a lot more comfortable dancing with Ginny now. Ron was still frustrated. Harry chuckled to himself. He remembered a few years ago, when Ron had frilly maroon robes. Ron had gotten new dress robes-with no frillies in sight. His were a dark navy blue and Hormone's were a very light pink. 

"Let's go outside…I need some fresh air," Ginny said. Harry nodded and they started to walk off. 

"Don't forget…I'll send Peeves after you two!" Ron said to them as they walked by, holding up a fist pretending to look mad and smiling. Ginny winked mischievously at him and Ron stopped smiling, looking suspicious.

Outside, Harry threw his cloak over both of them, holding her closer than he had to. Ginny had her head nuzzled on Harry's chest. Harry was looking at the stars. He wanted to be with Ginny forever. 

"Ginny?" She looked up. "I love you so much." Ginny smiled. 

"I love you too, Harry." They stood looking at the lake, which was reflecting the stars off its surface. Neither of them wanted that moment to end. They wanted to hold it forever.

In the end, the chill got the best of them, and the moment ended. They headed back towards the castle. Ginny was shivering and Harry's teeth were chattering a little bit. Harry rubbed her arm to try and warm her up a bit. When they got back into the Great Hall, Ginny pulled the cloak off, shaking it. Harry brushed the snowflakes out of Ginny's hair, jumping at the chance to get his fingers into her locks. They went into a deserted room off the side of the Great Hall,and sat in a loveseat by the fire. After a while, Ginny turned and looked at Harry.

"You're very good at color coordination Mr. Potter." Harry looked puzzled. "It's not every man that can match his robe to his bruises." Harry chuckled. He still had a nasty bruise from the beater stick, and his robes were a dark gray that were almost the same color. 

"And you my dear are so…" Harry was at a loss of words at her beauty. 

"I see…," Ginny said, putting on a look of fake sadness. 

"Gin, no….that's not what I meant-" Ginny smiled. 

"Shhhh…I was joking," she whispered. Harry shivered as her breath hit his ear. "Are you cold? Let me warm you up a bit…" Ginny turned to Harry and enveloped him in a kiss. 

They sat there peacefully for a very long time. Ginny laid down and put her head in his lap. Harry started to rub Ginny's forehead and her hair. The firelight was bouncing and flickering and dancing off of Ginny's hair. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Harry smiled to himself. His blinks kept getting longer and longer until…he fell asleep.


	5. Snowball Fights

Chapter Five-Snowball Fights 

Chapter Five-Snowball Fights 

****

Harry awoke with a start. He rearranged his glasses, which were lopsided. 

'_Oh no' _he thought. He was sprawled over the floor. Apparently, he had fallen the couch. He looked up at the velvet above him. Ginny's hair was draped over the edge of the couch. Harry sat up. 

"Ginny?" He nudged her. "Mmm…" Her face was turned towards the couch. She rubbed her eyes as she rolled over. Her head peeked over the edge of the couch. 

"Hi Harry." She smiled. "What are you doing on the floor?" Harry chuckled. "I'm not quite sure, " he responded. 

Ginny then realized what was wrong. "What are we doing here?!" Ginny said as she looked around. "Why are we here?" Harry looked around too. 

"I was just asking myself that." Ginny sat up.

"Think we should go?"

"Probably." They both stood up. Both of their robes were extremely wrinkled. They walked out of the room into the entrance hall. It was very dark. They checked the area the best they could before running up the stairs.

Ginny was so busy giggling on the stairs that she fell into the trick step. She squealed as she went down. 

"Harry! Help!" Harry stood on the step above her. He held out his arm, and just as she was going to grab it, he pulled it way. 

"Harry! This isn't funny! We're going to get caught!" 

He chuckled. "No, you're going to get caught. I, on the other hand, am not stuck in the step." 

Ginny put on her best pouty face. "Please Harry? With sugar on top?" Harry couldn't resist. "Oh, all right." He lifted her out of the step.

They turned the corner at the top of the stairway and heard footsteps. Ginny opened the nearest door, and pulled Harry in. Neither could see at all. They were both trying to stifle a laugh. Especially Harry, who was being tickled by Ginny. 

"Stop!" he managed to whisper, gasping for breath from trying not to laugh. 

By the sound of the footsteps, and the patter that followed them, it was Filch and Mrs. Norris. Once the footsteps had become very faint, Ginny cracked the door and peeked out. "Is it clear?" Harry peeked out his head too. Harry pulled Ginny out. "C'mon, let's go." 

They made it to the common room without having to run into any more closets. The common room was totally empty, but the fire was still roaring. Ginny gave Harry a goodnight kiss, and walked up the steps to the girls' dormitories. Harry watched her go up and then went up to his own room. He saw Ron was asleep, and he thanked Merlin for that. Ron would have shot through the roof if he had known Ginny and he were out that late. 

Harry changed into his pajamas, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

*+*

Harry snuck in to Ginny's dormitory with a bag in his hand. He placed it as quietly as he could on the floor at the foot of her bed. He stopped and looked for a moment at Ginny. She looked so peaceful, with her hair spread all over her pillow. Her eyelids fluttered a bit, making her eyelashes brush her freckled cheeks. Harry went over to her bed and leaned over. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead then left.

Ginny awoke, rubbing her eyes. She felt a presence, as if someone had just been there. She felt her forehead as she looked up at the drapes. It was still very early in the morning-the sun wasn't even close to coming out. Only a light gray haze hung in the sky.

"Christmas!" she whispered as she sat up. There, at the bottom of the bed, was a small pile of presents. She saw the bulge of one package, which she knew was her Weasley sweater, and another that was sloppily wrapped, which was for sure from Ron. 

She sat down at the foot of her bed and picked up her sweater package. _'Oh please not yellow like last year' _she thought as she tore off the wrapping paper. Her sweater was a beautiful emerald green, which instantly reminded her of Harry's eyes, and she smiled as she held it up and hugged it, then put the sweater on. 

She opened other presents, getting a bit more anxious with each one. Ginny had opened Ron's sloppily wrapped gift, which turned out to be another sketchpad, which was good, because she had filled her last one mostly with pictures of Harry. Ginny smiled. Hermione had given her a set of pastels. Percy had sent her some Berbule's Brain Sweets, which made her laugh-it was so like Percy. The twins, had, of course, sent her some of their newly developed pranks.

Finally, there was only one present left. She picked up the bag and peeked in. There was something wooly looking inside. Confused she pulled it out…mittens. White ones. And a hat. And a scarf. At the very bottom of the bag, there was a small piece of parchment. On one side it read_: Bundle up and come play in the snow_. On the other side it read _Snoculus._

Still wondering, Ginny put on her cloak and all of the wooly things Harry had given her. As quietly as she could, she walked down the staircase into the common room. Being so early in the morning, there wasn't anyone there. She swung open the portrait hole slowly, so as not to wake the snoozing fat lady. 

Once she was down in the entrance hall, she swung open one of the great oak doors. She walked out, squinting for any sign of Harry. 

Suddenly, a snowball smacked her in the back of the head. She turned and another snowball was flying towards her face. She ducked just in time. She ran and wedged herself between a snowdrift and the walls of the great castle. 

She rummaged for the piece of parchment and her wand, and muttered 'snoculus.' Out of the snow below her came a snowball. It hovered in front of her as if waiting for instructions. 

"Get Harry," she whispered and the snowball flew off. She conjured up more snowballs until she had a small army of them. They waited for the command. 

"Harry." Ginny grinned to herself as the snowballs sped away. She knew she had caught Harry by surprise, and couldn't help but giggle when she heard a yelp a few moments later. She sent a few more snowballs his way. 

Ginny ran out into the open, trying to find Harry. She looked behind her and saw a barrage of snowballs was chasing her down. She squealed and tried to run faster. Her foot got stuck in the snow and she fell over. Ginny could feel snowball after snowball pounding into her back.

She got up shaking off, and still looking for Harry. She sent some snowballs his way in an effort to follow them. But they went far too fast for Ginny to even come close. She stood out in the open, occasionally getting hit with a snowball, wondering what to do. 

Ginny smiled and held up her wand in the direction she thought he was in. "Accio Harry!" 

After a moment a very surprised looking Harry came floating her way. When the spell dropped him, he put on his best innocent look before standing up. 

"Fancy seeing you here." 

Ginny smiled. Harry offered his arm and she took it, and they strolled around the lake. They stopped when the first haze of light started to peek over the trees. They both sat down in the snow as the rays of sun reflected off of the lake. Ginny was nuzzled in to Harry's robes, and Harry was quite cold, but didn't care because everything was so perfect at that moment.

Just as the beams of sunlight started to hit them directly, Harry sat up. "Close your eyes," he said to Ginny. 

She raised an eyebrow suggestively but did as she was told. Harry pulled out a necklace, and hung it around Ginny's neck. 

"Merry Christmas, Gin." Ginny opened her eyes and looked down at her neck. Hanging from a silver chain was a small aura diamond. These were very rare, as they were so beautiful and absolutely flawless. They also placed a special bond on the person who gave it and the person who received it. She picked up the diamond, and traced her finger over it. It was shaped like a small lightning bolt. Ginny smiled and looked up at Harry. 

"Thank you, Harry. Merry Christmas." She gave Harry a kiss that took the entire chill away and sent a hot streak through his body. They stayed and watched the sun come up, then went back to the Great Hall for Christmas breakfast.

*+*

Harry sat next to the window, rubbing Ginny's forehead. Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts was over. Voldemort had left him in peace for a year. Which was very pleasant but for all he knew, he could be dead tomorrow. He just tried to get through every day. And being with Ginny made all of those days so much easier. He loved her so much. Everything was perfect when he was with her. He had no worries. This made him smile and look down on Ginny, who was now napping peacefully. He slid out from under Ginny slowly, as not to wake her. He stood up and stretched, looking at Ron and Hermione, who were cuddling, Hermione letting out the occasional squeal. Harry smiled. He was happy they were together and happy. 

Harry took out some parchment and a quill and wrote a letter to Sirius, which he hadn't done in a long time. After he sent Hedwig off, he settled into his chair and dozed until they reached London.

_Fin_

A/N: Whoo. Finished editing. I am aware that this isn't the greatest story in the world, but nobody is perfect. But hopefully, the sequel, Choice of a Lifetime, will be better. Keep giggling! And review…tell me what you honestly think.


End file.
